celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies - Dennis The Menace Strikes Again
''Clubhouse At The Movies - Dennis The Menace Strikes Again ''is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Dennis Mitchell (Justin Cooper) is finally back, and worse than ever. At the beginning of the movie, he goes over to Mr. Wilson's (Don Rickles) house to offer him one of several gifts for his birthday. These include lizards, snakes, bugs, and other creatures. This ordeal ends with Mr. Wilson unintentionally riding down a flight of stairs in Dennis' red wagon and accidentally getting his birthday cake thrown in his face by Martha (Betty White). Soon after this incident, Mr. Johnson, Dennis' grandfather (George Kennedy), shows up and announces that he is moving in with the Mitchells. Dennis starts spending more time with him than his annoyed neighbor. Mr. Wilson, upset that he's getting older, gets tricked by two con men (Brian Doyle-Murray and Carrot Top) who try to talk him into buying a "rare" root used to make tea to make people younger.Mr. Wilson is about to pay $10,000 when Dennis comes by. Dennis then reveals that he owns a root of the same kind, which he says he found on a place where those abound. Soon afterwards, the two impostors return and sell Mr. Wilson a machine that allegedly makes people younger. Suddenly, the attitudes of him and Mr. Johnson reverse as the latter feels George's pain of living in the same neighborhood as Dennis, while he starts to feel youthful and happy.While Dennis is trying to clean up a pile of garbage that he accidentally threw on Grandpa's car while he was taking out the trash, he accidentally destroys Mr. Wilson's machine. As a result of this, the Wilsons plan on moving away to be away from him for good, whereupon Mr. Johnson decides to move into their house, although no one seems to really want to carry out this plan.The film closes with Dennis helping the police (unintentionally) catching the con men, who were pretending to be several different workmen at the Wilson house when they were planning to move, attempting yet again to drain his bank account by stockpiling a hoard of his as yet unendorsed checks by claiming that the house needed several repairs before it could be sold. Dennis, who was a "menace" throughout the whole movie, ends up being a hero. The police return the uncashed checks, and Mr. Wilson decides not to move. Mr. Johnson, however, is now planning to move out of the Mitchell house because of everything Dennis has put him through. Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos *Wee Sing Video Series (1985-1996) Trailer (VHS Capture) *Sesame Street: “Elmo’s World: Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes” Preview *Sesame Street: "Elmo's World: All About Animals" Preview *Wee Sing - Wee Singdom - The Land of Music and Fun (1996) Teaser (VHS Capture) *Sesame Street: Video Preview - Elmo's Favorite Things *Sesame Street: "Alphabet Songs" Preview * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * Dennis The Menace Strikes Again 1998 Full Movie - Best Comedy Family Movies * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART